


Bonfire

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Fist Fights, Homophobic Language, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux gets well and truly pissed at Ben for the first time. Ben is hungover and has no clue





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell from the tags, there is a drunken argument in which someone uses homophobic slurs.

Hux made his way up the windy road towards Ben's trailer. The posted speed limit was 35 but he always kept it at 25. It was a tight fit for two vehicles to pass each other going at any speed. Not to mention the deer, turkey and skunks that could be in the road. Hux had already almost hit a deer; he really did not want to hit a skunk. 

Hux slowed even more on Ben's unpaved drive. As he pulled into the clearing he stopped the car and stared across the yard. 

Ben's big work truck was backed into the garage, the hood open. Ben was standing on the bumper, leaning all the way over the engine, working. He was wearing camouflage fatigues that hugged his ass and thighs; the draw strings at the ankles were undone and hung over his bare feet. Hux admired the view for a moment, vaguely wondering where he found a pair long enough to fit. He shook his head once and parked next to Ben's run-around car. 

When Hux got out Ben had straightened, one hand resting on the upright hood. He twisted around to see Hux. 

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." Hux admired him again for a moment, then stopped short. "What do you have on your feet?" Ben glanced down. "Flip flops?" Hux raised an eyebrow and walked over to the truck, Ben watching his every step. 

"I didn't realize big tough mountain men wore flip flops. Seems a little flimsy." Hux winked. 

Ben grinned and jumped down off the bumper, the rubber making a squeak on the gravel.

"Those workboots are hot. And a pain to put on and lace up just to come out in the yard. Besides," Ben motioned back towards the road, "I got a project going on down in the creek. Don't want to get 'em wet." /don' wanna/ He reached out to Hux and hauled him in close. "But that can wait a bit."

Hux slid his arms around Ben's neck, bumping their noses together as Ben manhandled him closer. His hands pulled at Hux's shirt and the top of his pants, one gripping his waist while the other wandered over his ass. "Nice." Ben breathed over Hux's lips before he kissed him. 

It was slow and deep, Ben taking his time and kissing him thoroughly. Hux shivered against him, pushing closer and sliding his hands into Ben's hair. Ben finally broke the kiss, dragging a moan from Hux as he drew his tongue out over the roof of his mouth. 

They panted, foreheads pushed together. Ben took a calming breath, but Hux could feel his heart pounding, the start of an erection pushing against his hip. "Damn, I have a hot boyfriend. Do you know how hard it is to be around you at work and try to play it cool?"

Hux smiled and pecked at his lips. "You have no idea. I had to watch you hook the heavy duty trailer up to your truck today and haul that excavator up the mountain. Do you know how hot that is? It's a very good thing I have to carry folders around all day."

Ben laughed. "Had to hide your hard-on, huh? You like a man that can get the job done?" He demonstrated by squeezing Hux's ass with both hands and grinding against him. 

Hux slid both hands around to cup Ben's face. "I think it's amazingly sexy that I have a gorgeous boyfriend who can take my ideas, these flat paper plans, and turn them into reality." He kissed Ben, hard but not lingering. 

Ben kissed him back, adding breathlessly, "I'm just the foreman you know. I'm not not the one Actually doing that."

Hux shook his head. "You do plenty, and you are amazingly sexy while you do it. I think it may be one of the reasons I love you."

Ben's eyes dilated at that and he pulled Hux into another deep kiss. This one was not slow, and Ben did not attempt to hide his growing interest. 

Ben broke the kiss again and pulled at Hux. "I wanna do something to you right now." He slid his hands around to the button of Hux's pants. 

Hux was much more comfortable being affectionate outside Ben's trailer than before, especially once the trees got their leaves and the forest enveloped the clearing. But. 

He took half a step back. "Ben!"

Ben smiled and motioned over his shoulder with his chin. "Behind the truck." Hux looked around him into the dark garage, then nodded. Ben pulled him by his waist, kissing him messily as they both laughed and tripped over each other's feet.

Ben pulled him around the back of the truck, pushing him up against the closed tailgate, kissing him hard again. Then he sank down onto the concrete pad, eyes on Hux as he reached up to undo his pants. Hux watched him, shivering in the cool air of the garage as Ben bared him and hungrily pulled out his cock. He tried to watch Ben working him over but it quickly became too much. He sank his hands into Ben's hair and let the feelings overwhelm him. 

Ben sucked him down greedily when he came, swallowing every drop and licking him clean. Hux's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Ben below him on his knees, eyes on him and a hand rubbing over the bulge in the front of his camouflage pants. 

"Hey." Hux grabbed his shoulders. "Get up here." Ben stood, trying to stay close, kissed him again. Hux returned the kiss while he tucked himself halfway back in his pants, and started working on undoing Ben's. The keyring on Ben's belt jangled in the still air.

As Hux sank to his knees Ben leaned his forearms over the tailgate and rested the top of his head against it. He watched breathlessly as Hux pulled him out of his pants and put his mouth over him. His groan echoed in the small space. 

Hux licked over his head and down his shaft, feeling the tension in Ben's shiver. He sucked lightly on the head and his hand pumped over his base. Ben groaned again. "Jesus Hux, you're killing me . . ." He let out a loud cry as Hux sucked him all the way down, feeling the little pop as Ben's head made it's way past the entrance to his throat. 

Hux looked up and Ben had thrown his head back. From the angle Hux could just see him chewing his lip and that his eyes were closed tightly. He made another little sound. That spurred Hux to try and finish him off quickly, needing to hear those desperate, loud sounds that Ben often made when Hux blew him. 

He made long, deep strokes with his mouth while his hand kept working. He slid his other hand over Ben's thigh and between his legs, pressing tightly over that spot behind his testicles. 

Ben let out a desperate gasp, his legs tightening around Hux's wrist. His hips bucked forward involuntarily. Hux looked up again and Ben had moved to where he was gripping the tailgate, leaning back enough to watch what Hux was doing. 

"Yeah." He gasped out. "Just like that, keep doing that." He caught his lip between his teeth again and his eyes were dark and hungry. 

Hux pressed harder behind his balls, stroking his hand faster and taking Ben in as deep as he could. Ben made a long, guttural sound, and at the end of it he came in Hux's mouth. 

Hux stood back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ben grabbed him and leaned them both against the truck, breathing heavily into Hux's ear.

"Damn. That was amazing. You sure have gotten me pretty dirty." He pulled back to grin at Hux. "Maybe you should get me cleaned up."

Hux eyed him suspiciously. "You said something about the creek. Are you planning on skinny dipping? I might like to see that."

Ben laughed and kissed him. "I'll bet you would. Hop in the truck and let's go find out."

They both took a moment to redress, then Ben closed the hood of the truck and drove them down to the end of his driveway. Hux looked out the window and realized visibility was zero with the leaves on the trees. In the winter they could catch glimpses of Finn's house from Ben's property. Now all he could see was green. 

Ben parked at the end of the drive. As he put the brake on he turned to Hux. "Best leave your phone and wallet. Don't want 'em getting wet."

Hux dutifully emptied his pockets, then climbed out of the truck and followed Ben across the road to look down the steep bank to the creek running below. 

Ben grabbed a branch for support and started down the bank, calling over his shoulder. "It was really rocking after all those Spring rains, but the trees leafing out brought the water levels way down."

It was about ten feet down the bank from the road. The creek ran over stones, boulders and downed branches. The sturdy mountain trees overhung the water and cast a green shade in the early evening light. The land rose straight up from the opposite creek bank.

Hux followed down the bank and stood next to Ben as he surveyed the water. He pointed across the creek, about fifteen feet away. "There's a little hole right there. I'm hoping if I can dam it up, just a little and just right above it, I can make it more attractive for the fish."

Hux squinted, the water did seem a bit darker there. He wondered how deep it was already. "How are you going to do that?"

Ben turned around and pointed to a pile of downed branches. "Some of that should do the trick. I could also dig it out a little more, but I don't think I'll need to. Plus, the branches will give more places for the fish to hang out."

Hux looked over the creek again. "Just improving the real estate for them, then?"

Ben laughed. "Yeah, just can't seem to stay away from my day job."

Hux winked at him. "Yes well, at least here I can enjoy watching my sexy boyfriend without worrying about getting caught out."

Ben grinned wolfishly back. "Who said you were just gonna be watching?"

Hux looked at him in surprise and just got out "what are you plan . . ." When Ben grabbed him bodily and launched them both into the creek. 

He let go as soon as they were completely under. Both stood up spluttering and pushing water and their hair out of their eyes. 

As soon as he could talk Hux shouted out "Ben!"

Ben was laughing and grabbed him in a bear hug, the two of them stumbling in the moving, thigh deep water. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He laughed, not sounding sorry at all. "I couldn't resist!"

When Hux didn't seem able to answer he kissed him again. Hux let him, then grabbed him back and hooked a leg behind his knees and pushed. He sent them both back down, although not completely under again. 

They were both laughing and splashing water at each other when they could hear a loud motor over the roar of the creek. They looked up the bank as an old black Bronco with the top off it came to a screeching halt above them.

Finn was in the passenger seat, laughing and gripping the doorframe. His friend Poe, that Hux had only met in passing, was in the driver's seat. 

Ben stood and wiped water from his face. "Hey there! You're letting Poe drive your baby, Finn?"

There was a whoop and Poe yelled, "I can drive anything!" He revved the engine and squealed the tires. 

Finn was still laughing as he leaned out the window to yell down at them. "Hey, I talked to Mr Johnson last night, " he gestured up the road to their elderly neighbor's. "He said we could burn all that clear-cut that's been sitting on his land over near the community center. It's bonfire night, baby!"

Poe revved the engine again. "You boys in?

Ben looked over at Hux. "You wanna go? Bet you'll get to meet Rey, finally."

Hux nodded, "I'm game if you are."

Ben turned back and nodded. "We're in!"

Finn whooped, "all right! See ya'll tonight!"

Poe got the Bronco turned around on the narrow lane, then hit the gas and rocketed them back down the road towards Finn's. 

Ben grinned at Hux. "Just wait 'till they get a little alcohol in 'em."

*** **

They managed to actually get the fishing hole dammed, and went back to the trailer to clean up and change. Ben got the car out to take to the bonfire; it was smaller and the seats in the truck were still wet. "I'll drive. I'm not planning on drinking much. Just a few beers."

Hux laid back against the headrest, the falling sun right in his face. His eyes were scrunched closed. "If you change your mind I'll drive us home. I hear sometimes there is moonshine at these sort of parties."

Ben snorted. "Very likely. We'll see."

Hux wondered a little at his unusual reluctance to drink but didn't think it worth commenting on. The sun was starting to feel hot on his face so he flipped down the sun visor. "So what is this land Mr Johnson has? Is there anything on it?"

"Naw, not anymore. When I was a little kid he used to do some farming and kept cattle on it. Granddaddy took me over there a few times. It had grown way up over the years, so his son-in-law had someone in to clear-cut it. But they hadn't done anything with the brush pile yet. Lucille's husband must not've felt like messing with it."

They were traveling over the same mountain road they had taken to see Han's homeplace. It was part of the highway running through Grant County, but it was two lanes, narrow and the road had sharp curves. 

"Curves so tight you could reach out the passenger side window to grab something outta the trunk." Ben joked as he crawled the car around the sharp curve. He usually drove a bit faster on the tiny country roads than Hux was completely comfortable with, but even he was respecting the road. 

As if reading Hux's thoughts Ben added "I know too many people been wrecked, or even killed driving this road. This was the last place Daddy allowed me to drive after I got my permit. Even he don't like driving it." Hux was impressed. He knew first hand how fast Han liked to drive. Under any conditions.

When the road straightened out again Hux asked "are they going to roast marshmallows?"

Ben barked a surprised laugh. "Marshmallows? Where did that come from? You don't even like sweet things," /thangs/ "you do know those are made of pure sugar, right?"

Hux blushed and looked out the window. "I don't know. I've heard so many people talk about it, it sounds sort of traditional so I thought I would like to try it."

Ben glanced over at him. "Ok, we can make that happen for you, if you really want to. But not tonight. This is not exactly going to be like a regular campfire. You'll see."

And Hux did see. When Ben said brush pile Hux was expecting the car-sized one he and Finn had burned on his own lot. This one was already lit when they pulled into the field, and it was more like a house fire. 

It was just starting to really get going: flames were starting to lick out the top and black smoke was darkening the sky above them. 

Ben pulled his car in next to Finn's Bronco. The top was back on. It looked like he, or Poe, had taken it riding through a mud puddle. The tires were completely caked and there were long streaks of mud reaching up over the roof. 

They admired the dirt for a moment, smiling at each other over the roof of the car. "Looks like someone has had a busy evening." Ben said. They met at the back of the car, Ben opened the trunk to pull out his sling chairs and a case of beer he had picked up on the way over. Hux hung the chair straps over his shoulder and Ben tucked the beer under his arm. 

Hux only recognized a few people. Finn and Poe were there, sitting with a pretty young brunette that Hux assumed was Rey. She was leaning over talking to Finn and he was looking at her as if she had pearls dripping from her lips. Hux also saw a few of the men that worked under Ben. He nodded at them in greeting as he led Hux over to where Finn was. 

Finn turned and saw them. He waved and Rey and Poe turned as well. They all stood to greet them. 

"Hey! Ya'll made it!" Finn grinned as he shook both their hands, a jovial, slightly aggressive greeting. Hux's arm stung a little but he couldn't help but match the big smile on Finn's face. "Rey," he gestured to them, "this is Ben and Hux. Ben's my neighbor." Rey leaned over and shook their hands as well, her grip tight as they tried to handle her a little more gently than her boyfriend. "Hi." /hah/ "Ben, we've met before but it's been a while. Glad to see ya'll here." Poe got in on the slapping handshakes and then Ben took the chairs from Hux and set them up.

They were sitting about twenty feet from the fire, but Hux could already start to feel the heat. He was glad the air was cooling quickly as the sun went down. The fire was going to feel good once it got dark. 

They each took a beer and sat back to watch the growing flames. Ben tipped his beer towards Finn. "So where did y'all go mud-bogging?" All three of their companions grinned broadly. Finn pointed at Poe, "he knows a guy with a field near the river. It flooded in all that rain we got and hadn't dried out yet."

Poe laughed, "it was perfect! Just the right amount of sink and slide. Even Rey took a few spins." She grinned and Finn laughed out loud. "She's the one done got it on the roof!" He looked at her proudly and Poe patted her on the shoulder.

Ben looked over at the Bronco. "I'm surprised y'all didn't go straight to the car wash? It's not like you to leave your baby dirty." He winked at Hux, who promptly blushed. He hoped it was dark enough to hide it.

Finn let out a long sigh. "They had the car wash over by Shelby's barbecue joint closed. We didn't have time to ride all the way over to Langston." He cast a worried glance over to his pride and joy. Rey patted his cheek. "It's all right, baby. We'll hose it off when we take Poe home. Then you and I can detail it tomorrow." Finn brightened at the suggestion. Hux knew he had fixed it up himself and that he loved his Bronco; he just hadn't realized how much. He cast a look to Ben and they both smiled. 

More people were pulling in as darkness fell. The fire burned brighter, a few people were minding it with sticks, poking down weakened sections so a whole side didn't collapse. Chairs filled in around them and more beers were passed around. Hux was still nursing his first one.

"Aw, shit." Ben straightened in his chair and scooted lower, his knees almost even with the top of his head. Everyone turned and looked, although Hux didn't see anything wrong. 

"Is that Jasper?" Poe asked. Finn and Rey made an agreeing noise. "He's kind of an asshole," Poe added. Hux looked over at Ben. He finished his beer and set it down, not reaching for another one. "He's ok. Unless he drinks."

Hux didn't know Jasper, but it was a pretty safe bet he would be drinking.

Jasper was quickly forgotten as the evening progressed. At one point Poe was holding a glass jar. Hux looked curiously at it; in the firelight it looked full of marbles. Then Poe fished one out and popped it in his mouth. Hux couldn't stop himself. "What is that?"

Poe grinned as he chewed. "Preserved grapes." He passed the jar to Rey who promptly passed it to Finn. Ben leaned over closer to Hux. He reached over him to take the jar from Finn. Ben looked down in the jar, then looked at Hux. "You still ok with driving home?"

"Yes," said Hux, still looking curiously at the jar. "Preserved in what, exactly?"

Ben popped one in his mouth, then grabbed another before passing the jar to his neighbor. "Moonshine. Fruit soaked in shine is potent, but more pleasant than drinking it straight. Pineapple is good too." Finn and Poe nodded in agreement. 

By now the brush was burning fully, flames, soot, sparks and smoke shooting straight up overhead. Hux sniffed his shirt. He smelled like he had been rolling in a fireplace. Ben leaned over and breathed in his ear, "I think you smell pretty inviting." Hux rolled his eyes as Ben pulled away, grinning. 

Several jars of "preserved fruit" made the rounds. Ben clearly enjoyed it, although it didn't seem to Hux he ate all that much of it. Still, Ben was more inebriated than Hux had ever seen him. It made him affectionate, and he made several remarks more loudly than he realized. Hux shushed him, although in the noise and haze of the evening no one was really paying attention. Or so he thought. 

The fire was loud. Between that and the alcohol it seemed most people were talking loudly, and a few were outright yelling. To top it off someone turned on their car stereo and cranked it up. By then, the party was in full swing. Finn and Rey were holding hands and trading long affectionate kisses, Poe had disappeared off with a couple of girls he said he had gone to school with. Ben learned over and spoke directly in Hux's ear. "I gotta take a whizz. Be right back." But then he paused and added "unless you wanna come hold it for me?" He was grinning but looked hopeful at the same time. Still, he laughed when Hux swatted his chest. He staggered out of his chair, only keeping from tipping it over because Hux held onto one side of it. He made slow, stumbling progress towards the woods on the other side of where the cars were parked. 

Hux relaxed back in his seat, enjoying the sight of the fire, lazily watching the minders as they sipped from their drinks and chatted. He stretched his legs out in front of him and felt the long week slip away. 

Suddenly, Ben was flopping back into his chair. "Whoops!" He laughed and licked his fingers as the drink he was holding sloshed over. 

Hux sat up and peered over the rim. "Where did that come from?"

Ben motioned over his shoulder. "Johnny just handed it to me." He sniffed it. "Think it's coke and rum." He took a healthy swig, making a face. "Make that rum. There might be a splash of coke in there. Somewhere." He took another drink and looked at Hux. "I'da gotten you one too but," he leaned in and whispered theatrically, "purty sure there's alcohol in it."

Hux couldn't help but laugh at drunk Ben. "I've never seen you like this. You are going to have a terrible hangover. You know you shouldn't mix alcohols." Ben shrugged him off as he drained the cup. "I be all right." /awright/.

A few minutes later Poe reappeared, his companions gone, bearing three more red cups. Ben and Finn each claimed one, Hux looking expectantly at Ben as he took his first taste. "Whiskey and mountain dew." He laughed at the gagging face Hux made. "Naw, it's real good!"

Hux shook his head. "Perhaps after all the other alcohol you've consumed." He shook his head. 

Ben was just finishing that as well when there was a loud sound from behind them. Everyone turned to look. Hux could only see a few overturned chairs and a man staggering between them. He shoved off someone that tried to redirect him. 

Next thing Hux knew, Ben was jumping up, surprisingly steadily. "Shit!" He and Finn looked at each other, and Poe joined them as they headed that direction. Hux stood up and he and Rey moved a ways behind them.

Hux could hear yelling, but he couldn't make anything out as other people were talking, trying to calm him down. 

He and Rey drew to the edge of the crowd at the same time Ben, Finn and Poe reached the man. Hux could make out a little of what they were saying, and could hear them repeating "Jasper" so he assumed the one causing the uproar was the man himself. 

Ben had a hand on either of Jasper's shoulders and had managed to talk him down enough that their conversation had gotten quiet. Hux couldn't hear anything, but Jasper was nodding and agreeing with Ben, taking a deep breath when he was instructed to. Hux couldn't help but smile at how earnestly Ben was calming the other man down. 

Then Jasper looked around and caught Hux's eye. Suddenly he was throwing off Ben's hands, standing as straight as he could to look Ben in the eye. He was a lot shorter, and pretty drunk. It was almost comical. Then he said loud enough for everyone to hear "don't touch me, you fucking queer."

Hux didn't know if everyone went quiet, or if he was suddenly so focused on Ben he just couldn't hear them any more. Ben stood to full height, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Hux couldn't stop himself from taking a few steps towards Ben, even though it brought Jasper's eyes back to him. 

"Jasper. Stop." Ben's voice was calm and dangerous. 

Jasper turned back to him and pointed a finger at him. "Don't fucking touch me Solo. I ain't like that."

Ben took a breath and tried to laugh it off, but Hux could hear how angry he was. "You ain't even my type, Dude. Chill out. Just go sit down and quit making a scene."

"Damn right I ain't yer type! I ain't no fucking queer."

Hux had heard enough. His heart was pounding and he didn't know if he was more angry or afraid, but he couldn't listen to any more. He stepped up next to Ben. "Maybe not, but if you weren't such an ignorant troglodyte you might know that we aren't even queer."

Jasper blinked at him, then looked over at Ben, "you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Hux put a hand on Ben's arm so he only growled out "quit being a dick, Jasper." Hux could feel him trembling under his hand, muscles coiled tightly. 

Jasper shot back, "yeah, cause then your pansy little girlfriend would wanna suck me."

That was when Ben pulled away from Hux and punched Jasper in the face. 

*** **

Hux rose early, not having slept well. Part of him vaguely worried that Ben hadn't made it back into the trailer and had spent the night on the porch. Or in the yard. He had been pretty drunk and Hux had just pulled the car up to the trailer and left him outside. 

The rest of Hux was still seethingly angry. How could Ben have put him in that position? How could he not understand why Hux was angry? 

He paced the apartment until about eight in the morning, unable to settle into reading, t.v. or cleaning. He picked up his phone and pulled up Ben's number. He stared at Ben's name for a few minutes, then hit 'send'.

It rang for so long Hux thought it might go to voicemail, but then he heard a click, a long pause, and a thick voice "'lo?"

"It's Hux."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Hux could imagine him sitting up, running his hand over his face, trying to collect himself. 

"Oh, hey, hey. Hey, Hux."

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Uh. Not sure yet. Think I might still have a little buzz? I can feel my face, not sure If that's a good thing or not." There was a groan or a laugh, Hux wasn't sure which. He almost softened towards Ben, in the cuteness of him trying to wake up, sympathy for the oncoming hangover. Then he remembered why he himself hadn't slept. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

There was another long pause. "Uh. Let's see. We went to the bonfire with Finn and Poe. Got to hang out with Rey. Who the hell brought those grapes? I might have to smack them the next time I see them." There was a meaningful pause. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Jesus Hux. I'm sorry. I should have known not to get so lit when Jasper was there. We always get into it when we drink. He's an asshole drunk and my tolerance goes down with every shot. I really didn't want to do that with you there." He sounded more sober the longer he talked. 

"You arguing with Jasper isn't really my issue."

"Wait, are you mad? It's really just Jasper. Every time. I'm not an angry drunk, honest."

"Ben, do you really not remember what happened last night? Haven't you wondered why we're having to talk on the phone right now?"

"Uh. Shit. No, not really. Was I a dick? Whatever I did I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't . . ."

"He called us queers Ben!" Hux's voice was louder than he intended. Suddenly everything that had kept him awake all night was pouring out. "He called me a pansy. They had to get between the two of you to break up the fight. You had a bloody nose, remember?" Ben made a sound but Hux wasn't listening. "You kept saying 'this happens everytime, it's no big deal, why are you harping on this'. But it is a big deal to me Ben. Now do you remember why? Are you sober enough to understand why I'm so upset?"

"Yes, yes Hux. I know exactly why you're upset. Jesus, I must have been three sheets to not have gotten that. Did I really say . . . I'm so sorry. Really Hux I am. Please . . ."

"It would have been one thing if you got drunk and some guy got mouthy and you punched him. I'm not stupid or naive, that comes with the territory. But he called us queers Ben."

"I know, I know Hux. That's . . ."

"I can't believe you of all people would not understand my problem with that, Ben. After what we went through to get here."

There was silence on the other end, then Ben spoke. His voice was clear and almost even. "Hux, let's not do this over the phone. You deserve to look me in the eye. And if you're gonna . . . I'm coming over. Right now. Can I come over right now? Please Hux."

Ben's tone gave him pause. He blinked at the phone and then answered, his own voice more calm as well. "Yes."

"Ok, just give me a couple minutes. I'll be there real soon."

Hux looked at the clock on his phone when he hung up. Ben would need time to get dressed, and it was a twenty minute drive from his trailer. Hux sighed and gave up trying to sit.

So he was very surprised when fifteen minutes later there was a loud knock on his door. He opened it and peered out, wondering if it was a neighbor with really crappy timing. 

Ben stood there, still dressed in his clothes from the night before and his hair was a mess. He looked . . . Hux wasn't even sure what that expression was. His first thought was terrified, but that couldn't be right. 

Hux glanced behind him like there would be a clue hiding there. "How did you get here so fast? And should you even be driving?"

"I'm as sober as a preacher. Trust me. I just couldn't let it sit like that. I know you're angry."

Hux was still upset, he was still angry at Ben. But having actually told Ben what he felt as well as seeing him so distraught, plus all his apologies made Hux want to forgive him. He wasn't quite ready yet, but he opened the door wider, "you can come in."

Ben slipped passed, careful not to brush against him. He stood in front of the door as Hux closed it, then followed him meekly into the living area.

Hux looked at him, then sighed deeply. "Do you understand my issue?"

"Yes, and you're completely justified. I haven't forgotten what you told me about your friend. Or about what people have said that made you nervous. Maybe I was thinking if I downplayed it you wouldn't be so upset. I can't say I'm sorry enough."

"It was like one of my nightmares was playing out, Ben. It doesn't matter if he always does that, or if he's just an ass when he's drunk. I didn't know that and I was afraid."

Ben took half a step forward, his hands raising. He stopped himself, wrapping his arms over his chest instead, but didn't step back. "I know, I'm sorry. I promised you I wouldn't let anything like that happen. I. I didn't keep my word to you." He hugged himself tighter. "Whatever happens, I deserve it."

Hux looked at Ben. He was a mess. His hair was everywhere, there was still blood on his shirt and a little on his nose. His knuckles were scraped. He was hugging his arms to keep from reaching out to Hux because he knew he didn't like being touched when he was angry. His hangover had to be setting in. He still smelled like smoke.

He looked utterly miserable.

Hux moved closer and put his hands over Ben's. "What on Earth are you talking about? You didn't let me down. You cannot possibly stop things like that from happening. Jasper said those things and you punched his lights out."

Ben looked confused for a moment. Then hopeful. "But I . . ."

"You promised what happened to my friend wouldn't happen to me. And it didn't. You stepped up for me. For us." He squeezed Ben's hands and leaned their foreheads together. 

He could feel Ben release some of the tension he was holding. "If I recall correctly, you were pretty much handling it. I just finally couldn't stand hearing his mouth anymore."

Hux smiled and Ben unfolded and tentatively put his arms around him. He sighed and melted into Ben's broad, warm chest. He felt himself being pulled in more tightly. He could hear Ben's voice rumbling through his chest. 

"Are you more mad about what happened? Or that I blew it off?"

Hux thought for a moment. "I was a bit scared, but pissed at that guy. It did hurt me that you didn't see a problem."

"Yeah. I got no excuse for that." His arms tightened and Hux almost couldn't catch his breath. "Was it as bad as you thought? What was everyone else doing?"

"Besides you putting your fist through his face? They were all telling him to shut up. If you hadn't punched him I think someone else would have. Poe or Finn for certain. Probably Rey. The only people who were backing him were his two friends, and they didn't look happy about it." Hux took a deep breath and pulled away enough to look Ben in the eye. 

Ben brushed his fingers over his face, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "You handled it really well, not like you were freaking out. Jasper deserved to be called a . . . What was it you called him?"

"A troglodyte. And I appreciate you punching him for me."

Ben moved his hand and planted a kiss on Hux's forehead. "It was the least I could do."

They stood like that for a moment until Hux finally said, "I forgive you, and I love you"

Ben whispered, "I love you too."

"But you desperately need a shower. And I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

Ben smiled. Then he winced. "Yeah, I could probably use some painkillers, too. I haven't tied one on like that in a long time." Hux could practically see the adrenaline that had been propping him up leeching away.

"You probably have a spare set of clothes here. Why don't you just take a shower and then we'll lay back down. Sound good?"

"Yeah." But he didn't move. "I thought I was gonna lose this. I was gonna lose you."

It suddenly dawned on Hux what Ben had meant before he hung up. The look on his face. And when he said he deserved what he got.

Hux wrapped his arms around Ben. "Look at me." He caught Ben's brown eyes and held them. "You are not getting rid of me that easily. Not by a long shot." Ben smiled and looked down. Hux reclaimed his eyes. "Do you understand?" Ben nodded. "Good. Now for the love of God, go get in the shower while I get you some aspirin."


End file.
